Are You Really That Stupid?
by Kytesama
Summary: Almost off HIATUS! Orphan Uzumaki Naruto and his siblings just transphered to Konoha High, and they've caught the eyes of the two most powerful students, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Yaoi! SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, OCxOC
1. Prolouge

Title:Are You Really That Stupid? 

Summary:Orphan Uzumaki Naruto and his siblings just transphered to Konoha High, and they've caught the eyes of the three most powerful students, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunally for all, Naruto, Kunairu, and Kyuubi are very protective of each other. They will be beat if they tried to break the family apart. Plus Sasuke and Naruto used to be friends. Maybe they still are but I wouldn't dwell in such fantasies. It doesn't help that they are atracted to one another...

Disclaimer:If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be here typing fanfics, and It wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network and if edited would only be two episodes long as well as the fact that it would be a seriously hardcore Yaoi show. So since it is none of those things, I do not own it and when I do you people will be the first ones to know.

Warnings:Yaoi, Shonen Ai, boyxboy, language- So if you don't like these things, WTF is wrong with you?!? But if you still don't like this, Then get out of here!!!! Oh yeah, there might be Yuri...

Pairings:SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, OCxOC & Many more

* * *

A/n:I got the Idea for this when I was at the brink of insanity because I have been sick along with Miran. 

Miran:I'm still at the brink of insanity so watch what you say.

Nette:She's at her time of the month.

Miran:I NEED CHOCOLATE!!!!! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE OR SUFFER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! i want coffee.

Nette:Okay I'll forget that ever happened.

Miran:ENJOY OR PERISH IN THE FLAMES OF MY ENTERINAL HELLFIRE!!!!!

Nette:Neko, you're going crazy. PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN I'LL WRITE THE PROLOGE NOW!!!!

* * *

Prologe-Their pasts 

Up first is Uzumaki Naruto-

Naruto hasn't had the nicest past. He was a foster child who had flitted from home to home since his mother died. He saw his best friend, Haku, killed by one of his many guardians. He knows more about the world than people seem to belive, after all who would ever guess that the dumb blond knew and saw blood from a dead corpse. But if you looked past the smile that was ever present on his face, then you would see the silent tears that rolled down his face often. He spends his time training to become the best he can. He used to have a very close friendship with Sasuke.

Next is Uzumaki Kunairu-

Seperated from Naruto eight years ago after coming in on her mother's dead corpse, her past isn't much better. She has been beaten nearly killed by people she trusted. Pain and destruction has been following her. Kunairu hasn't been in the best state of mind since she saw the corpse of one of the ones she held dear. Her time is spent to prove to others she is not worthless and is a Bodyguard/Artist/Photographer. Like Naruto she has a mask of Happiness on her face. She used to have a very close friendship with Gaara.

Last is Kyuubi-

Not much is known about his past because he doesn't let people know too much other than the fact that him and his two siblings were seperated from his father at their birth because of divorce, and they were adoplted two years ago by their father who had convenitly found them. They're back together now and are very protective of one another. He used to love Itachi, but he still hangs on to those feelings.

* * *

Their aperances- 

Naruto-

Your typical Blue-eyed blond haired dumb boy. But he isn't really that stupid just naive. Really Naive and Childish. There is an air of innocence around him. At 5'11 he is tan and taller than most girls. He has three whiskers on each of his cheeks. His hair sticks up in weird places.

Kunairu-

She looks exactly like Naruto except she has green eyes and lighter tanned skin. Her hair is long and around her knees. She is 5'10 and not really dumb but still is innocent and naive, and has that air around her as well.

Kyuubi-

He is 6'5 and has:

-Red hair -Gold eyes -Seductive nature -Nice mucles -Strenght -Talent -Lost his Virginity -Gothic Demear -Bad Rep.  
-Pale Skin -Losta male admirerers

That's all.

* * *

A/n:So how was that? 

Miran:It sucks.

Nette:Your mood swings scare me.

Miran:FEAR MY MOOD SWINGS!!!

Nette:I'm pouring out all of your coffee grinds if you keep threating me with a chainsaw

Miran:O.O NOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT MY COFFEE!!!!! STAY AWAY YOU EVIL FERRET!!!!!

Nette:I'M NOT A FERRET.

Miran: REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH

Nette:Aren't you paying attention to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miran:No...


	2. Period 1&2English&Chemistry

Title:Are You Really That Stupid?

Summary:Orphan Uzumaki Naruto and his siblings just transphered to Konoha High, and they've caught the eyes of the three most powerful students, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunally for all, Naruto, Kunairu, and Kyuubi are very protective of each other. They will be beat if they tried to break the family apart. Plus Sasuke and Naruto used to be friends. Maybe they still are but I wouldn't dwell in such fantasies. It doesn't help that they are atracted to one another...

Disclaimer:If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be here typing fanfics, and It wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network and if edited would only be two episodes long as well as the fact that it would be a seriously hardcore Yaoi show. So since it is none of those things, I do not own it and when I do you people will be the first ones to know.

Warnings:Yaoi, Shonen Ai, boyxboy, language- So if you don't like these things, WTF is wrong with you?!? But if you still don't like this, Then get out of here!!!!

Pairings:SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, OCxOC & Many more

* * *

A/n:Whoever reads this is going to have severe brain damage.

Miran:You are so very weird.

Nette:I know.

Miran:Read before I get the chainsaw out again.

Nette:Before I forget, **Naruto&Kunairu&Gaara** are 16 **Sasuke&Neji** are 17 **Itachi** is 18 **Hinata **is 15 **Kiba **is 16 too, as well as **Shino, Ino, and Sakura Lee, TenTen, Temari**, and **Kankuro** are 18 **Choji, and Shikamaru** are 16 as well.

* * *

Key: _Italics/underlined _ German_

* * *

_

Chapter 1- Period 1&2-English&Chemistry

"Come on Naruto!!! If you don't hurry we'll be late!" Kunairu yelled up to her Twin brother from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with a green tie and a Green plaid skirt. She had on long, white high-top boots, that laced up the front. Her hair was in pig tails, and she had a green ribbon choker with a red 9-tailed fox pendant.

"I'm coming!!" He yelled back.

"Aww, Naiyu-chan, He'll be down here before we have to leave." said Kyuubi from the table. Kyuubi was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver fox swirling around it. There was chains hanging from his jeans and his Red hair was in a lose ponytail. He had on an identical(like kunairu's) fox pendant hanging from a black ribbon.

"Kyuu-kun, here's some eggs." Said Arashi(1), Their father. "Naiyu-chan, here's the toast." As soon as he said that Naruto burst through the door in a bright orange short sleved shirt, with a long sleeved white shirt under it as well as dark blue denim jeans. His hair stuck up every way possible with bright blue eyes. He also had a orange ribbon choker with another red fox with nine tails pendant, like the rest of his family.

"Soo, when are we going?"

"After you eat Naru-chan." replied Kyuubi smiling at Naruto.

Once Naruto and everybody else was finished they pulled on hoodies(Black for Kyuubi, Orange for Naruto, Green for Kunairu) and left to the school that they were to attend. As they passed the front iron gates, Naruto and Kunairu became impaint and started to bother Kyuubi. They kept making the limo driver laugh and Kyuubi smile with their hyper antics.

When they finally made it to Konoha High they jumped out of the limo and thanked the driver while people stared. After all they had pulled their hoods over their eyes.

"Naiyu-chan, where is the office?" asked Kyuubi knowing that she went with Arashi to go register them for transpher.

"It's that way, come on!" She smiled and dragged her siblings toward the office. When they got there kunairu smiled at the secratery, "Hi Shizune-sama!!!" Yelled the way too hyper blonde.

"Ah! Kunairu-san, how nice it is to see you again." Said Shizune with a soft smile gracing her lips. "Tsunade-sama asked that once you came in, that you go straight to her office with your siblings."

"Yes ma'am." said Kunairu and Naruto in unison. Then the three of them walked into the principal's office to see a busty blonde. "Hello Tsunade-baa chan." Said Kunairu affectionally(after all Tsunade is their aunt), with another charming smile.

"Hello Kunai-chan, Naru-kun, and Kyuu-kun." She smiled as she said their names. "Here are your schedules, your father asked that you three would be in as much of the same classes as possible, so Kunai-chan and Naru-kun will be in all of their classes together and Kyuu-kun will be in three of their classes since one of the P.E. classes has both the Seniors and the Juniors and it is co-ed."

Kunairu and Naruto looked at their schedules to see the same thing:

1-English

2-Chemistry

3-Physical Education/Health

4-Theater Arts/Literature

5-Home Ecnomics

6-Calculus

7-Geography

8-Art

Kyuubi's Schedule was:

1-Collage Calculus

2-Computer/Business Management

3-Physical Education

4-Theater Arts/Literature

5-Home Ecnomics

6-English

7-Biology

8-Psycology

"Well your locker numbers and such are at the bottom and you'll meet your teachers in class. Now leave." Tsunade smiled and the three Uzumaki siblings left.

"Well at least, this is better than that stuck-up school we went to before, in Suna." spoke Kyuubi breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but why are we here in the first place?" Asked Kunairu. "I don't think that any of us has been back here to Konoha since Mom..." She stopped and let the sentence fade with their smiles.

Naruto shook out of it and grinned, "Well we'll probably know alot of people since we lived here ten years ago. So we should make the most of it and keep looking up and not let people treat us like dirt like last time we were here." They all smiled.

'The painful memories still won't fade even though it's been ten years since we were treated like we were freaks because we are Japanese, though we don't look it.I don't ever want to go back to the weak person I was, crying all alone on the school bathroom floor with no one to comfort me...' thought Naruto hiding his emotions with his bright smile.

After they got their books, Kunairu and Naruto said later to Kyuubi and made their way toward English class. There they walked in to find many girls looking up at a young dark haired pale man. They just brushed past them pushing a few over in the process. The girls glared at them while Kunairu and Naruto just walked by, ignoring them. So quite a few yells broke out,

"What the frak do you think your doing Bitch?" "Hey why don't you go around you Fucker?" "Pay attention Asswipe before you get your ass kicked-"

"You know, Naru-kun, Little girls shouldn't make promises they can't follow up on." Kunairu said lazyly to Naruto, and he nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yes, Nee-Chan, People shouldn't make false promises and mark themselves a lier." Naruto was smiling.

"But still, It would make for some comedy if they challenged me to a fight." She grinned.

"That may be but Kyuu-Sama won't be very happy to bail you out of trouble." He just shrugged losing his smile and had it return as a Grin.

"Uzumaki...It's nice to see you again." Said a cold voice to Kunairu.

"Ah! Gaara!! Howareyouwhathaveyoubeenuptoareyoudoinggoodinschooldoyouremembernarutogaara?!"(1) Kunairu glomped a very unsuspecting Gaara. The girls that were so threatening before backed down for none of them wanted to get on Gaara's bad side, besides anyone who was able to touch Gaara without getting their arms chopped off was probably as bad as him. Naruto watched with the faintest of amusement in his eyes.

"Nee-chan, you're gonna sufficate him if you keep doing that." Naruto was roaring with laughter now.

"Oh sorry Gaa-chan!" The, once more, Hyper(Yes with a captial H) blonde looked kind of worried. But then the teacher walked in, and both Kunairu and naruto ran toward him and hugged him when they saw him, yelling,

"OHAYO KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!" (small world an't it?) Yelled both hyper blondes.

"It's nice to see both of you again but for now get off of me." Said the silver haired man. Once they complied, Kakashi told them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my twin, Uzumaki Kunairu. We moved here from Suna, two months ago and are just now getting to school. My father thought that we should go to school so we could make some friends and maybe meet some old ones."

"We both like fighting, training, pranking, eating ramen, dancing, painting-"

"Nee-chan, that's just you, I don't like Painting."

"Oh yeah, Anyways yeah that's all for now."

"Good, that was more in detail than you normally go.." Said Kakashi. "Well can you two go outside for a minute, I gotta say somthing about your situation, kay?" They nodded and walked outsie the door and started talking.

"All right, adolesents(SP?) Kunairu and Naruto and their older brother are very, VERY protective of one another, so don't ever: Theaten any of them, hurt any of them, try to split them up, or go out with any of them. I think there's more but I don't remember them. So any questions?"

"Yes, why don't they get a life? Living like that is patheitic."

"Sakura-san, I suggest you stop right there, because none of you know their past and how much pain all of them went through just to still be here-"

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you've gone too far." Naruto gestured toward Kunairu who was on the floor holding her head.

"How-?"

"Uzumaki's have keen hearing habits. And Kunairu is kinda sensitive about our past, so don't talk about it in front of her."

"Alright then, take a seat, and try to get her up."

"Okay!" He goes toward her and yells in her ear, _"Naiyu-chan!! Ramen!!!"_

_"What?! Where??"_ Kunairu sat up straight and looked around. Naruto just grinned. Kakashi just chuckled. _"Naru-kun, you tricked me again!!!"_ She whined.

_"Sorry, but it's the only way to wake you up when you go back into your shell."_

_"Oh sorry."_

_"It's okay."_

"Stop talking in german." Said Kakashi boredly, pulling out a orange book. "Now go sit down." They complied and soon Naruto fell asleep. Kunairu took notes and finished her work as well as Naruto's.

When people started talking again she sat there not talking to anyone except Gaara, when he felt like speaking.

"So why are you back?"

"Father's company is extending here. They're building another office here, so father had to be here to oversee it being done."

"You want to leave don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I'll stay to be with Naruto and Kyuubi."

"Hey new kid!" sakura yelled. "Why the fuck do you think that we'll just scared of you? Just because of your past? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Gaara what is this girl's name?" He didn't rely but it seemed she could tell what he said. "Oh, so your name is Sakura isn't it, Sakura-san?" she nodded dumbstruck that Kunairu was being so nice as though she wasn't being insulted. "Well Sakura-san, Here's some questions for you," Kunairu moved to get up and brushed off her hoodie. "Why are you such a bitch to somone you know nothing about? Why the fuck are you standing so near to me that if I wanted to hurt you I could? Just because you have problems with me and my brother doesn't mean that you can come here and call me a lier. Now What the Fuck is wrong with you exactly except that: Your hair is bad, you smell, your a slut, you can't even get a boyfriend, you have an obsesion of the word Fuck, You look like you chopped off a arm, crawled out of mud and are bald, You are a freak, you have no idea what you got yourself into, and you smell and look like a wet mutt." Kunairu grinned at their shocked faces.

"If any of you threaten Naru-kun, like you have done me, I won't hesitate to kill you." It sounded cold and coming from Kunairu, whose face was still covered, was pretty damn scary.

"Naiyu-chan, what's going on?" naruto asked, voice full of sleep.

"Nothing, just warning a couple of bitches." He shot up from his seat and grabbed on to her arm, tugging on her sleeve he said,

_"Naiyu, Kyuubi said not to get into fights."_

"Yeah Naiyu, you should listn to Kyuubi." Said a pale boy. Kunairu just glared at him.

"Can't you see that Naru-kun and I are trying to have a private conversation?"

"I can see it quite well, but if you want to have a private conversation, I suggest you leave this classroom, because I understand German and alot of other languages."

"Well who are you really? Another poser who wants to piss me off?" Kunairu asked with a bit of malice in her voice.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, no I am not a poser but I do want to piss you off because I wonder what kind of things can a baka like you do." The bastard smirked and Naruto pulled Kunai back. Naruto shook his head at her but she ingored him.

"Well-" The bell rang making Naruto to leave them and gather up both of their things and pulling Kunairu with him toward Chemistry.

* * *

"Yo, newbies! Just follow the formula on the board, and if you get to a problem, ask someone else!" so says Anko-sensei. 

"All right, but doesn't that fomula make sake?" Anko-sensei just mouthed to Naruto 'How did you know?' He smiled and said, "In case you're wondering, our uncle likes making his own Sake so we know what the formula looks like."

"Well, make it anyway! Just do it right, we'll test it on the ones who don't stay awake and see if it was made right."

Ten minutes later

"Anko-Sensei!! We're done!!!" Called Naruto, "You wanna try it now?"

"How the hell did you get done so quickly? You didn't even look once at the board." said a bunch of kids incerediously.

"Kunairu has the formula memorized." Naruto shrugged as if that sentance alone explained everything.

"All right, somone wake up Shikamaru and tell him to drink this." Said the sensei. Somone quickly complied, making Shikamaru drink the substance the new kids made...

Here's what happened:

-He woke up fast!

-He got too drunk.

-He almost kissed Naruto, pulling back his hood and everything.

-He got his ass kicked by Kunairu, for ALMOST kissing Naruto and groping her.

-He puked on Sakura...

-And he guarenteed the Uzumaki Twins a A+

what happened

"What the fuck? Was that an energy drink?" Asked Ino.

"Just watch the side effects." said Kunairu calmly. (They were at the second point now)

"Hey...yooouuur cute, gimmmmeee ahh kiiissss." Said Shikamaru to Naruto. He then pulled off the hood, making everyone gasp and have nosebleeds, and leaned closer to him.

"GET AWAY FOM HIM!!!!" Yelled Kunairu pulling him away, causing him to fall on her and grab her breasts! "SOBER UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" she yelled in his ear, and punching him soo hard that he flew into Ino, who held him up.

Unfortunally(Not really), they were facing Sakura and he needed to empty his stomach, sooooo...

"BELCH!!!!" wasn't surprising. He threw up on Sakura with resounding 'EWWW's and 'GROSS'es that where echoed into the room. Most of them fell to the ground(Shikamaru, because he passed out) Laughing their asses off as Sakura ran from the room in tears(Even Sasuke graced the world with a smile). Kunairu and Naruto were two of the only ones still standing, BUT they were laughing the hardest out of all of them. Seriously, they weren't even breathing, it was so bad that they had turned purple. Now that's pretty damn hard.

"The Uzumaki twins (pant) get an A+ (giggle) and they (pantpant) are to make me (more laughter) Sake for (Pantpant) my Halloween party, (HAHAHA) as well as all (giggle) of the other (more giggles) ones I host, (pause) or go to.(Tears, and laughter)" Said Anko-sensei.

"HAI!!" came the overly hyper reply from both twins.

Once all the chaos was cleaned up(and the twins learned to breath again), the bell rang. But unfortunally, Shikamaru was still passed out so Ino and Choji had to take him to the nurse.

* * *

1- I guess that's his name...

* * *

A/n:I just had to have Anko assign a formula for alcohal or something.

Miran:And we hate sakura, because her hair is pink sooo...

Nette:We wanted a drunk person to throw up on her.

Miran: That's the whole inspiration for this chapter.

Nette:Ja ne!

Both:R&R!!

Nette:Miran will answer your Reviews...

* * *

Nusku: Thanks for Reviewing and being intrested in this fic!!

Moonlight black rose: I'm sorry it was short and boring but it'll get better with time I promise!!

silversnow10: That's okay, but you'll find out some reasons to like her as time goes on and why she does most things.

Arigato for reviewing!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!


	3. Period 3&4 Physical EducationHealth&T

Started: 9:26 PM 9/3/2008  
Finished: 9:02 PM 10/19/2008  
Posted: 11:23 AM 11/1/2008

* * *

My dedication for this chapter....

skyinthenightslove

I love you and thank you lots for your ideas, because they gave me motivation to finish this next chapter. You are a very special person and also a very creative person. Thank you so much!!

With love,  
Lynette Lynn Carson

* * *

Also this chapter is dedicated to my cat, Kakashi Hatake, who is laying on the floor next to me, enjoying my typing. And purring. Yes I do believe he's purring.

Right... Here's my authoress note story thingy ma bob.

* * *

A/n: Alright, I know I am a really bad updater and an even worse writer, but please just stick with me till I get my groove back, right Miran?

Miran: ...(not there)...

Nette: Miran? Where the hell are you?! (looks up and down house. find her in living room crying an hugging tv)

Miran: RACHEL RAY HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!

Nette: Uhh, miran?

Miran: NETTE! NETTERS!! NETTERS!! RACHEL RAY ISN'T ON TODAY!!!

Nette: I can see that...

Miran: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE TODAY? I WANT FOOD!! AND RACHEL RAY TELLS ME WHAT TO MAKE!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE AN ENTIRE MEAL IN JUST 30 MINUTES?!?

Nette: Umm, Miran are you okay?

Miran: (Is foaming at the mouth)

Nette: Sigh, (Pulls out VCR tape and moves to TV) Here (Gives Miran a remote)

Miran: (Presses play and Rachel Ray pops up on the screen) Yay!!! (Pulls popcorn from nowhere and starts watching)

Nette: That should keep her occupied for 30 minutes. So Read and Enjoy!! Then Review please! or I'll send a coffee injected Miran after you!! Oh and Yeah I decided to not use this quote, mostly because it didn't fit in the context. "To think is to lead, but not to think, that is to follow. Your thinking is given to you." Sorry, if I got your hopes up!

* * *

Chapter 2- Period 3&4- Physical Education/Health&Theater Arts/Literature

Kyuubi walked in to the gym, fully intent on getting even with the bastard that felt him up while he was in Business. That fucker, even tried to get in his pants, and anybody that knew Kyuubi knew that he wasn't going to let him get away with that. Flipping his crimson hair back into his hood, Kyuubi scanned the gym in order to find that fucker, but to his disapointment he didn't seem to be in this class. He did find Gaara, and his younger brother and sister, and saw that Naruto was being held back by Kunairu. It seemed that someone had insulted him.

Kyuubi walked over toward his brother and the chicken butt man. He bent down behind Naruto and pushed his pressure point on his ear to calm him down. He bent over Kunairu and said softly so that only she could hear, all the while not taking his eyes off of the guy in front of him, "Hey Naiyu who the hell is this?"

She gave a slightly sadistic grin as she replied in just as low a voice, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Kyuu. It turns out that his brother should be here soon." And then her voice went lower as she juudged his reaction and saw that he tensed, "Are you gonna be okay seeing him again? Oh and he's right behind you big bro."

Kyuubi stiffened even more and turned, then bumping into Kunairu which made her let go of Naruto. Well the domino effect didn't stop there, because her letting go of Naruto made her run straight into the floor, ruining the effect of her hood falling off(which made a couple of people fall to the floor with nosebleeds). Well Naruto ran straight into Sasuke, making him fall, and he put his arms up instinctively and grabbed onto Naruto's waist and pulling him down with him.

Therefore Naruto was pulled to close in a very short amount of time which caused him to brush his lips across Sasuke's that only the fangirls, Itachi, and Naruto's siblings saw just in time. Time stopped while the fangirls tried to contain their hatred for the small blonde who had just stolen "their" Sasuke's first kiss. Kunairu and Kyuubi were trying not to kill Sasuke for stealing their brother's kiss too. Itachi, well he just watched the proceedings with the same apathetic attitude he approched life in general with.

Of course the shock of the event made no one move for a couple of heartbeats, but when the general surprise faded, So did the silence. Luckly for both Sasuke and Naruto, Gai-sensei chose that particular time to appear in the malicious room, full of blood-thirsty girls and siblings.

"HELLO! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! TODAY I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THREE NEW STUDENTS WILL BE JOINING US FROM SUNA!!" he said. Well more like yelled but you get my point.

Kyuubi stared at Gai then unconciously moved in front of his little siblings and they stood behind him. Well, at least Kunairu did, but Naruto, didn't. He ran out, effectively makeing Kunairu follow him. Kyuubi stood there, confused about what he needed to do. 'shit' He thought. He wasn't too concerned about Naruto, because he knew Kunairu could coax him back in to class. It was everyone else he was concerned with. They were all staring at him, like he had all the answers.

"C'MON MY NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT!! PLEASE STAND HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF AND YOUR SIBLINGS TO US SO WE CAN ALL WELCOME YOU INTO OUR BEAUTIFUL P.E. CLASS!!" At that he burst into tears making a few people take a couple steps back. All that had done was make one of his students, at the sight of said student, Kyuubi cringed, run to him and hug. I mean who in their right mind would run around dressed like a teacher, especially one as creepy as that. Add to that disturbing image Kyuubi realized that everyone else was looking at him, expectantly.

'Shit.' He swollowed and took another step back. 'Kunairu does this shit, not me!' he whined in his head. After all he only got through his first two classes by a wisely timed bell, and of course, a fight had broken out between the teacher and one of the students on how to multiply radicals. It had seemed that Lady Luck was on his side today, but apparently not. He absolutly hated introducing himself, especially if he had a crush on one of the people he was introducing himslef to.

Okay a crush was putting it mildly, he was fucking totally in love with the guy.

Kyuubi had two choices, wuss out and run after his siblings, or take it like a man and introduce himself and his siblings. He knew if he went with the latter, Naruto, Gaara(who he had seen standing next to one of the bleachers once he had come into the class), and Kunairu would be given the right to tease him for the rest of the day. But the former option would make him look like a fool infront of the person he lo-likes more than Ice cream.

'Well, here goes nothing,' He took a deep breath, and started, "My name is Uzumaki Kyuubi," He could have sworn he heard a gasp, but ignoring it he continued with his introduction. "My two siblings just ran out of the room, you know the hot blonde twins." He added at seeing the dumb looks on some people's faces. He pulled off his hood, revealing his gorgeous face and blood-red hair, "Their names are Naruto and Kunairu, I'm guessing some of you probably know then from first period, so I'm not going any farther than this. Everything else you want to know," He paused, blinked, and then smiled seductively. "You can meet me after school to, discuss it." The slight empathsis his words made on 'it' had a couple of people blush at the implications. He heard a growl but ignored it. He really didn't care where it came from as long as Kunairu and Naruto came back okay.

"ALRIGHT MY LOVELY AND YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, TODAY WE SPAR, SO AS TO FIND THE RANKING OF OUR BRIGHT AND AWESOME SCHOOL!" Gai-sensei spoke enthusiastically. The one who was dressed like him, nodded so much that his head was about to fall off. "BUT FIRST, MY YOUNG STUDENTS, YOU MUST DRESS OUT IN THE APPROPRIATE UNIFORMS!!" Okay, to say Kyuubi was scared was an understatment at this point. Luckily, the twins were back, and walking back toward him. Naruto seemed okay to everyone else, but to Kyuubi's well trained eyes, he was freaked out as much as Kyuu himself was.

Kyuubi and Naruto made their way with Gaara to the locker room. They weren't that worried about Kunairu, mostly because she's been in worst situtations and made it through alive. They were more worried about the people who tried to confront her than their sister herself. Once all three were down there, Gaara showed them how to open their lockers, and lo and behold, there were two uniforms ready for them. Normally, Naruto and Kyuubi would have undressed right there and pulled on the uniforms, but Kyuu saw the appreciative glances that were thrown his little brother's way, and of course didn't want anything to happen to him, so he picked up Naruto and threw him in the stall. He dressed quickly outside of the door, but not quickly enough to keep perverts from looking at him.

But shit, who wouldn't? I mean lean, six-pack abs, a tight ass, long Crimson hair, beautiful golden eyes, soft pouty pink lips, and of course the gentle curves of muscle here an there. He was perfect eye-candy, that you itch to touch but know if you do, you'll get your hand chopped off at the least. God Kyuubi really was drool-worthy. It made most of the other boys wonder what Kyuu's little brother, Naruto looked like. That almost made Sasuke burst into a nosebleed unlike some lesser people who did.

Itachi, of course, just glared at them all.

Gaara snorted at the star sturck quality that Kyuubi gave everyone, after all he was used to it from Suna, and pulled Kyuubi out of the way when Naruto slammed open the bathroom stall door. He was slightly irritated that he didn't hit Kyuubi with the door so he pouted. This caught the attention of all who had been oogling Kyuubi. To them Naruto was every bit as cute and adorable as Kyuubi was sexy and seductive. His amazing blue eyes put the afternoon sky to shame as his hair did with the sun, plus the full pink pouty lips that matched his brother's and his tight firm ass that everyone oogled when he bent to tie his shoe. Add in his tan lithe body that they could tell with the slightly tight gym uniform that hugged his curves in all the right places to show off the mucles that he did have, and his exuberant personality, Naruto seemed to be the perfect uke.

Even the straightest of the males seemed to be in awe of the Uzumaki brothers.

But Naruto, was oblivious to all of this, was to the pointof seduction that his brother usually was at without knowing, and Kyuubi just seemed to be dancing on the line that marked the border between seduction and innocence, teasing all of the people who looked at him with admiration, and making the Uchiha jealous. After all most of their eyes were burning with lust by now. Noticeing all of this, Kyuubi stashed all of it away for future use, as he allowed Gaara and himself to be dragged up to the gym for the rest of class.

Meanwhile, in the Girls locker room, that was above the boys, a serious debate was going on about shoes, clothes, boy bands, and makeup, as well as all the other things that are rather useless to the general population.

Nope just kidding, that may have been happening in other remote spots in the world just not at Konoha High. Instead of discussing the possiblity of the backstreet boys getting back together, right now Kunairu was debating homicide.

I mean who wouldn't? It's more surprising that she wasn't, because the stupidest fakest cotton-candy pink haired girl was in her personal bubble so close she could smell the disgusting cotton candy gum the girl was chewing. That wasn't what irritated her the most though, it was the fact that they were both shirtless and Sakura was slightly rubbing on Kunairu, who absolutly hated physical contact unless it was from someone she trusted, was completely pissing her off.

So of course, Kunairu wanted her away. The quickest way to do that without starting a fight in the middle of the locker room was to push Sakura aside in order to pull on her shirt and walk out. But fate had other plans...

"Look you stupid bitch, I am and always will be the top female in this school. I am the most likely canidate for Sasuke's lover so I do advise for you to keep your slut of a brother away from him." She closed her eyes during her rant and looked self satisfied that she had scared Kunairu into submission. She didn't see the angry look that flashed across Kunairu's face. Maintaining the mantra that Kyuubi had shoved into her head about not killing classmates. She calmed down, and pulled on her shirt. She finished getting dressed when Sakura's voice floated back to her. "Your idiot-loser brothers don't even deserve to be looked upon by the gorgeous Uchihas."

That made Kunairu snap. She gave a once over of Sakura, and then the wall behind her. Inwardly, Kunairu smirked, after all Sakura was still topless and had slipped out of her skirt as well. Stepping lightly to be behind the pink haired lady, she turned her back to her before shifting her weight. Deciding that she was suffecently prepared, Kunairu gave one nod before turniung and throwing her weight into a hard kick to Sakura's back.

It caused her to smash through the wall and into the half-full gym. She stopped rolling around in the middle of the gym, much to the pleasure of the perverts in the gym.

As everyone tried to figure out who kicked her Kunairu already slipped through the crowd to stand next to her siblings. She gave a secret smile and grabbed both their hands. Hiding her face with her hair she let a lone tear run down her face. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' They both turned toward their sister, and they both knew what she needed now wasn't going to be accomplished by violence. Kyuubi and Naruto both squeezed her hand three times, like their mother often did for them when they were younger. the three squeezes stood for, 'I love you.'

Kyuubi turned back toward the pink haired girl that was getting back up. She Screeched and ran back into the locker room, giving everyone a show. The Uzumaki Siblings and Gaara all gave an evil little laugh that made most people stare at them.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and smirked, he was having fun already. It seemed like an hour before Gai-sensei callerd them to sparr, and when he did, it made Naruto antsy with anticipation and dred, seeing how he was going in alphabetical order in a way. The system was wierd, but all three had it figured out in a few minutes. He went by their last names, having the A's fight each other and then the B's then the C's, and so on. He paired them up, making sure that anyone related to one another wouldn't fight the other, but at the same time keeping to the gender barriers, unless he ran out. Then he had a girl fight the guy, usually they lost. Well until TenTen Hikaru, who volenteered to fight a boy, won, and scared half the guys at the same time.

Then there was Sakura, Gai ran out of H's so he called the only Y in class to fight her. Kyuubi thought it was slightly interesting because the girl, Ino Yaminaka reminded him of Kunairu when she was slightly younger and more calmer. Ino turned out to fight like his little sister, so Kyuubi turned to study how Kunairu was taking all of this in. She was almost emotionless, with a blank smile that could fool even the most hardeened poker player.

When Kyuubi glanced back up, his eyes met the red tinted black onyx ones that belonged to the one and only Itachi Uchiha. He quickly hid his blush and looked away, back toward the match. Ino seemed to be holding Sakura in a head lock and was pulling her down to the mat with her. On impact the pink haired girl's eyes flew shut as her hand came up to push herself up. Ino quickly moved befoer Sakura made a motion to punch her. Dodgeing it, Ino moved to give her a spinning kick that sent her flying across the mat and outside the circle that they were only supposed to fight and step in. Sakura was announced the loser, and the next fight was called up.

Naruto's attention was wearing thin. He wasn't fighting or needed at the time, so it was understandable. He was thinking this. _'Ooo! Shiny! Wait a butterfly! Shh! I need quiet. Oooh! sparkle. Sparkle-sparkle. It goes DAZZLE!!' yeah along that lines. ADD infested child, you know how it is._ (1)

Kunairu was just as bad, but in a slightly more perverted way. She was listening to all the conversations around her, and putting it together, in an awkward manner, "Hey what does ?Que tal? mean again?" "How are you?" "-In bed." "I think I'm pretty good-" "Not really." (2) Creepy and creative. Or rather perverted.

Now Kyuubi's thoughts were more panicked than either of his siblings. _'Why the hell does he keep up that stalker watching!?! Why doesn't he watch someone else?!! This sucks! %This really sucks! If only I knew he was here then I would have just told dad to send us to prep school instead of this shit! that would have been way better!' _

It was around then they heard the next match being called. Appaerntly they were day dreaming throughout Temari and lee's fight. Damn.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" They heard the call. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, blushed, then ran to the center. He could faintly hear Kyuubi and Kunairu cheering him on.

"GO Sasuke-Kun!" And then there were the others. Naruto closed his eyes for a bit. Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes. Facing Sasuke, his eyes slowly lost their usual shine, and became dull and flat. Kunairu and Kyuubi were the same, their eyes lost their shine, they instantly quieted with this new development.

The ones who were watching from the background, noticed this. Sasuke wasn't very happy about this new Naruto, much less Itachi about Kyuubi. Gaara watched teh siblings and knew instantly what was going on.

They were shutting down their emotions so as to not feel anything that could set them off. Kyuubi Naruto, and Kunairu were preparing foir the oncoming pain, so that they could feel nothing and therefore not be hurt by anything. It was their way of coping with fighting. They all hated fighting. IT's all that man's fault.

"_'Pretend the pain doesn't hurt. Pretend your emotionsss don't exissst. Pretend with me for a while and you'll be all right. You will won't you my Naru-kun, Kuna-chan, Yuu-han? Yesss you will only obey me. I was who sssaved you. you will live for me. fight for me, die for me. You owe your life to me, and I have the meansss to take it away.'_"

"START!" The command was yelled, and Naruto was still lost in memories.

Sasuke, however wanted to test out the blonde's strength, so he ran toward him. Instinctively Naruto ducked, and swiped his leg under Sasuke's legs, aiming for his knees.

Not expecting that attack from the once motionless blonde he didn't dodge in time and he fell. Naruto moved away and to the side of Sasuke. Sasuke instantly knew what was coming so he flipped himself up, and backflipped away.

Naruto watched this, and ran up besaide him. He moved his arm so that his elbow was lined up with Sasuke's face. Blocking the attack Sasuke moved himself so that he would be face to face with the emotionless blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but they regained their oreiginal shape once Sasuke's blow to his face appeared. He didn't dodge it in time, so he was thrown halfway across the gym, body repeating the course Sakura had made earlier.

Quickly following him, Sasuke moved his leg back in order to kick him out of the circle. Seeing this, the blonde grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him, and he twisted, causing Sasuke to kneel in front of him.

Pulling a small knife from his boot, quietly so as to not let anyone notice, Naruto pushed it toward Sasuke's neck.

Anticipating the next move to be a bad one, Gaara reached into Kunairu's shirt and pulled her capsule full of glitter out. He knew it would distract Naruto enough to keep him from completeing the move that would hurt Sasuke badly. Breaking it off of the chain that it rested on, and opening it, Gaara flung it across the Gym, over the heads of the spectaters and Naruto's eyes followed the glitter, distracting him from the Boy kneeling in front of him. The ADD came in handy sometimes.

In that split moment Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the mat. This snapped Kunairu and Kyuubi out of their spaciness and they started to Growl at Sasuke for harming their precious little brother.

Gaara sighed. Taking care of the Uzumaki's was really a team effort, not an one man thing. He watched as Naruto was counted out from the match and Sasuke lorded it over him. He was glad though, when Naruto's eyes regained their natural shine and light to them.

Really that man ruined them all.

Switching his jade green eyes to Kyuubi, he watched as the other redhead glared at Sasuke for getting his little brother pinned. Itachi moved toward the older Uzumaki, and started to whisper into his ear. He watched as his best friends' brother blushed red and pushed him away.

Meanwhile, the female Uzumaki lost intrest in the festivities seeing how she saw her blonde brother wasn't hurt. Kunairu was starting to get itchy, so she made one of the guys who were panting after her, scratch her back. Moaning and making people uncomfortable the entire time.

He rolled his eyes at their weirdness, and switched them to Neji, who was standing across the way. Memorizing the way his mouth moved as he talked to his friends, and colleagues, as well as the expressions and emotions that flitted across his faced and into his pale lavender eyes, Gaara blushed slightly, without noticing Naruto and Kunairu looking at him. After all, did he even notice the expression on his own face?

To Kunairu the petite redhead was nothing short of beautiful. (3)Maybe not to others, but to her as well as her siblings. Sadly, she could look but she couldn't, no wouldn't ever touch. They were too broken. They couldn't fix each other, rather they both needed someone without as many scars or crosses to bear to help them. She couldn't have him, neither did she want to.

'His eyes brighten whenever he looks at the pale eyed boy talking to Uchiha-teme,' Kunairu observed. She smiled, knowing what her new project would be for this month. When she saw that Gaara's eyes met hers she smiled. He recoiled slightly, knowing that whatever put that expression on her face didn't mean anything good for him. She smiled before at some dude and made his life hell. But the good news was that he was dating the hottest guy that was at their school. He wasn't focused on that right now, just more on the crawling fear that was biting at his legs.

Kunairu, unaware of his thoughts leading down the edge of fear, made a small plan for making her petite Red head hot enough to bake cookies on. (4)

They were all unaware of the Lavender eyed Brunette watching the small redhead (you know the one that wasn't in Itachi's arms:LOL:), with the same expression on his face. That emotion soon faded into Jealously, though, when he watched the small Blonde girl walk over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. His face deepened into a glare when he saw her bend her head to whisper into his ear.

His usual expression returned when the small blonde let Gaara go and waved her brothers over. They were all smiling and chattering excitedly, making Neji envious of their relationship with Gaara. He was broken out of his thoughts when Gai-sensei anounced the next fight.

"KUNAIRU UZUMAKI, SUVY UTAKI! CENTER STAGE!" Everyone watched as the small blonde girl met the tall dark haired boy in the middle. Gaara noticed that Kunairu's eyes became the same as Naruto's were a few minutes before.

"_'who are you going to serve?  
You master.  
Why?  
Because my life, my body, and my soul is yours to do what you wish to it. I am yours fully and completely. (5)  
And?  
I am nothing without what you had given me.  
Good child. Now fight. Or die.'_"

"START!"

This time, Kunariru made the first move, punching toward Suvy. The dark haired teen, had to be quick about dodging the punch that came out of no where, so he ducked down and kicked her upward. Kunairu realized this and at the last posible second she grabbed his foot and turned herself into a position best suited for kicking him away from herself.

He flew a couple feet backward before turning his body to drop his hand down to the mat, and push himself back to his feet. Just in time too, because Kunairu had caught up with him. She used her hand to slap him, back even more.

It was then that he realized that if he wanted to win he needed to throw her back from him, and gain some ground to get back into a safe distance from the edge. But damn, who would've thought she'd be this strong?

He moved quckly into a crouching position once he landed, and waited till she got close enough to him, that he punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she flew back. Once more he quickly followed her and stopped next to her. Her eyes widened as she realized that he ment to throw her out of the circle, so she stood up. Unknowingly, she had stepped into his trap.

He smirked and moved into a position to kick her out, but Kunairu was gaining her senses back, so once more she flipped over and onto him so that instead of landing outside the cirlce, like he wanted her to, she landed on top of him.

Suvy's eyes widened in surprise, and he instantly flipped them so that he was pinning her to the ground. Kunairu noticed that the time was almost out so she conjoured urp her courage.

Then she planted a kiss on Suvy. The room froze. Especially her siblings.

Using the momentary pause that was ligering in the air, she summoned up her strentgh and kicked Suvy out of the circle.

The pause was still there so she stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her face was on fire, and her breathing was shortened to quick breaths. When everyone stepped out of their shock, Kunairu was anounced the winner. She smiled toward her siblings and gave them the victory sign. They saw that it had been intentional. They relaxed slighlty, but still were ready to punch the shit out of him if he hurt her again.

"NEXT IS ITACHI UCHIHA, AND KYUUBI UZUMAKI"

Kunairu spoke up, "Uhh, sensei? The bell's going to ring soon, maybe we should change into our usual style of dress?" Kyuubi, and a few others nodded, agreeing. "They can fight next class period, can't they? There's no rush." Gai-sensei agreed and then went off in a long rant, which evceryone but Lee ignored and went to go dress.

Kyuubi went back down to the locker room, and repeated the process from the beginning of class. Kunairu dress quickly, trying to avoid anyone she didn't like and their touch. All three siblings and Gaara were releived because Kyuubi didn't have to fight, at least not yet.

Once everyone was dressed, and above the lockers and in the gym, The bell rang. And once more the siblings were off to their next class.

Unfortunally, they got lost in the hallways. Gaara wasn't the best person to follow when looking for something, I mean he's directionally challenged alone, but without his glasses he's also sight challenged. But today it was just lady luck's sweet help, that had him with his glasses.

Kyuubi, of course tried to take hold of the situation, mainly, because he was less challenged than Gaara, but no way in hell were they letting Naruto or Kunairu lead them. Nuh-uh, Last time they had, they ended up all the way across the city. In the red-light district. Nope, that wasn't happening again today. They had to ask thirty-seven people before they got the right directions.

Once they finally reached the theater, they were slightly nervous about going in, so Gaara pushed them aside and walked in. Most heads turned in their direction, and Kyuubi noticed that once more the Uchiha brothers were in their class, Kunairu noted that the pale eyed boy that had caught Gaara's fancy was also in their class, and Naruto was thanking god that the Pink one wasn't. Gaara smirked at the mixture of emotions that were on all of his friends' faces.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." All of their heads shot to the source of the voice. There was their Uncle Jiraiya! He was smileing, "You're all late."

"We followed onii-chan. He got us lost." Kunairu said with a wave of her small hand at Gaara. Gaara just glared at us. "I'm just happy we didn't ditch school entirely."

"Yes, of course, but I still have to punish you four for being late." He said watching them.

Naruto yelled defensively, "It wasn't our fault! We're new here! And he can't tell his right from his left!!" He pointed at Gaara. Gaara switched his glare from Kunairu to him. He slightly stepped back when faced with that evil glare.

"Naruto's right, Uncle, It's not our faults, so technally, you'd be in the wrong if you punish us. Plus I could say something to Auntie, and you'd end up very very frustrated for the next month or so." Kyuubi said simply, taking out his cell and lazily pressing numbers into the small red phone.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and he could barly choke out, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. There's very little I wouldn't do." Of course everyone caught the meaning of those words, but more in a perverted way. All five of them had forgotton about the other occupants of the room, but it really didn't matter to them.

"Never mind then! Go to your seats." He said pale faced. He was imaging a month without his very favorite activity. Other than research, of course. You gotta have research.

"But Uncle we don't have seats." Kunairu said, teasing softly, and very subtlely.

He slapped a hand over his face, then he realized how he could get back at them. "All right I'm assigning seats now. Kyuubi, between Itachi and Kisame. Naruto between Sasuke and Sai. Gaara, your new seat is next to Neji and next to Kagome. Kunairu between Suvy and Lee." Most everyone was surprised that Jiraiya split them up, after all in the last few periods they had proven to all be the dream team, a bond that you really didn't want to get between for fear of actual bodily injury. The four mentioned were glaring holes into the back of the aforementioned sensei's head.

"I don't care about the contract, he deserves pain, and a lot of it." Kyuubi muttered under his breath, before making his way to his table. Plopping down, ungracefully I might add, between Itachi and the blue... fish... thing, he pulled out a notebook and started to write. Gaara did the same in his new seat between Neji and his biggest fangirl, but started to draw instead. Kunairu shut herself off from her Tablemates, and Naruto did his best to avoid the costant attention and groping coming from the two he was sitting next to.

"Alright class, Your assignment will to be to come up with a poem, right off the top of your head, we'll go in the order I will call you in. Oh and you'll have to preform it in front of everyone, so hurry up and come up with it." Kyuubi's eyes clopsed with that last statement.

He looked about the room, there really couldn't be that many students in this class, maybe like only fifteen-sixteen students. That means that some of the students wouldn't be able to preform.

"Alright, My lady Princess, you're up first." All of their attention snapped back to the teacher, Kunairu's attention was slightly more hostel than everyone elses, mostly because he only called her that when she was totally not going to be amused.

Jiraiya was oblivious to the death glare that his neice was sending him, and motioned to the stage that was set up in the corner of his class room. She stood up and walke dto the top of the stage, taking a deep breath as she did so.

"Free verse, rhyme, couplet, haiku, or Limerick, becasue those are the only ones I would willingly do, but I swear to all that's holy and deadly, if you make me do a limerick I will make sure there isn't enough of a certain part of you that you wouldn't be able to figure which bathroom you SHOULD USE!!" She shouted the last part, which was a huge shock seeing how her vioce had been slightly dazey and lost. But of course she grinned at the depressed look that Jiraiya was sending her.

"Fine, Rhyme with at least five couplets. That'll be easy on you right?" She nodded and thought for a second and then broke into a beautiful smile that made quite a few people come closer to her.

"(6)_The life we once had,  
I really didn't think it would turn out this bad.  
Our lives exploded in a flurry of flames,  
I really didn't expect us to be put to blame.  
He told us we were special and sweet,  
Kind and really neat.  
It's been a year since then,  
We're still wondering what could have been,  
But, if we weren't tricked by all those pretty lies,  
We'd still being flying sky high_."

Her eyes closed, so she didn't see the look that passed between her uncle and her three closest people.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, drawing the attention back on to him. "Alright next! Naruto! Try to top that." Naruto gave a slight grin, and ran up to his sister and gave her a quick hug.

He bounded over to the middle of the stage, and stood there waiting for any instructions. After all, Kyuubi was the writer, Gaara was the artist, Kunairu was the Musician, and Naruto, Naruto was the actor. Despite his ADD and ADHD(7) He was pretty damn good at preforming. Mind you all of them had talent in each other's markets but there really was only one that they couldn't be outshined in.

Sliently he stood, waiting for Jiraiya to give him his instructions. "All right why don't you do the same as princess, but add in another couplet." Naruto nodded, and smiled.

"(8)_I won't forgive you  
Even they knew it was too good to be true.  
I thought I'd be free from pain,  
Now I see that this was all only a game,  
You won we lost,  
I'm bitter because of the cost.  
You broke our hearts,  
Shattered them into irreplaceable parts.  
Did it really mean so much to you?  
To destroy us and him too?  
He loved you,  
Did you really have to shatter what was so new?  
We trusted your choice,  
For that our cheeks seem to be forever moist.  
You could only hate,  
You even changed our fate.  
I lost focus and drive easy,  
She always thought everything was just breezey  
He always knew it was hit or miss,  
The other thought it was bliss,  
Our paths were set,  
Then we lost that bet,  
Suddenly you threw us away,  
To die that very day,  
Now we've recovered,  
And learned of what the other has discovered.  
Regardless, we have moved on,  
Whatever happened in the past is now gone,  
I just wanted you to know that I willl never forgive you,  
And that I know that you never expected me to._" He finished with a quick bow, jumped off the stage.

Everyone's mouths were open, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Kuaniru just gave a tight lipped smile. The Uchiha's, Neji, and Suvy noticed this little tidbit of the so-thought dream team not really aproving of each other's words.

The rest of class passed with some not so good poems, and some very hilarious attempts at matching the drama that was Kunairu and Naruto, which ended up with Kyuubi trying to kill who ever was making fun of his younger siblings. Also the only ones who didn't even attempt a Poem was Kyuubi, Suvy, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke.

They were all release once the bell rang, mostly because Jiraiya wanted the god-awful poem that Kagome was reciting to stop, also it marked time for lunch.

Yes, Lunch the wonderful time that kept every high school student on the right side of the homicidal track. It kept all the hormones down at a torlarable level, after all the wonderful period was a time to realease some sort of tension. Also there was the amazing food and the time spent with your friends, and the social interaction it allowed. (9)

Regardless of all these reasons to absolutely adore lunch, one small blonde was currently wishing that the lunch period would end. After all wouldn't you if all that you could think about is the sexual tension that permated the room, when you're sitting with seven males, two of which once dated and still have the hots for one another, the next two really, really liked each other and were currently sending shy glances at one another, and the last two were underssing each other with innocent blue eyes and endless onyx ones and add in the fact that no one ever wanted to act on their feelings, choosing instead to wallow in self pity, and doubt. Yeah, it was hell for Kunairu.

The last male, thank god, wasn't included, but was mostly just watching the small blonde that was groaning about her siblings and her best friend, with curiousity, and as well as more than a little lust. I mean it wasn't as if it was everyday that a girl would willingly givce up her first kiss to win a stupid sparing match, there had to be something more.

Or Suvy was being stupid and trying to read more into this than was nesessary. I mean it wasn't a secret that he started to like her for this morning when she told off Sakura. It also wasn't a secret that he hated Sakura more than anything because she deeply disturbed his cousins, more than enough. So it was understandable, or at least slighly understanable that he would devolep this weird ass little crush on her when she showed her face in Gym, or when she kicked Sakura out in the open in order for her to be ridiculed. Yeah, It was pretty damn understandable.

Then there was Neji. His crush on Gaara was slightly more under standable, after all Gaara was the eptomine of perfect to him. He aced all his classes, only stopping at fourth because of the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the Utaki (Who was a Uchiha and a Hyuuga, even if he didn't want either of the family names). His looks made him cute in a more dorkish kind of way, but that was what had attracted Neji to him in the first place. His messy uneven hair, unkempt clothes that seemed three sizes too big for him, the tatoo in the right corner of his forehead, the shaved off eybrows, and the dark circles that screamed imsomiac, and also adding in the almost anorexic apperiance and the huge thick glasses that hid his face, all this appealed to Neji way more than the opposite of Gaara would have. I mean everyone else just wore a false face and tried their best to catch his attention each day, and however cliche it may sound, the one who never tried anything to catch the attention of the young Hyuuga, was the one he was most infatuated with. I mean it borderlined obsession, and it was a feat alone for Neji to look twice at someone, but to be abvsolutly in love with a nobody, a supposed satinist and sadist, that was- that was Gaara opitmined. Yeah, he loved Gaara more than he let on.

Kyuubi on the other hand wasn't observing anything, more wondering wha thad cursed them so much that they were sitting with the people heahad come to ahorr so. I mean he hated Itachi for more indisclosed reasons, Sasuke for kissing his brother then proceding to pinn him down in order to win the match, Neji for undressing Gaara wiht his eyes on more than one occasion, because no matter how much he denied it, the younger redhead was more like a younger brother to him, and then Suvy for hurting his sister, because after the fight he'd seen her hold her side more than once with a pained expression on her face. And ANYone who knew Kyuubi knew that He absolutly would do anything for any one of the people most closest to him and that was three of the seven people he was sitting with, and four of them didn't count.

Okay so he really didn't hate Itachi, but come on, he wouldn't admit that out loud. In fact he would rather die before admitting that anywhere near anyone for at least thirty miles. Unfortunally his stupid siblings agreed to sit with Sasuke, but they never said anything about being stuck with Itachi, or Suvy, or Neji. Yeah, this was also hell for Kyuubi, mind you a self-created one, but still hell.

Naruto was just observing his siblings and his best friend, and knew that it would take a whole lot more just for them, to swollow their pride and say yes. Of course to what, varied beteen each of them. Kunairu, a date and intrest from Suvy. I mean Naruto wasn't stupid and he saw how Suvy looked at his twin. There was a trace of affection and lust hidden within the stormy grey orbs. Plus, In Naruto's opinion, Kunairu needed to feel what it was like to be loved and treasured for who she was, not for what was expected of her. Not to mention, Suvy wasn't that bad to look at, with dark Black hair that wad set in messy spikes that kept all his hair away from his face, with the exception of a couple of bangs, musclular body, that Naruto oogled in the locker room, and gorgeous deep grey eyes that watch everyone with more than a little amusement and Kunairu with more than a little interest.

Also According to him, Kyuubi needed to say yes to all of the proposions from Itachi instead of just holding it over his head, like that would somehow change the possesive Uchiha. i mean Kyuubi would be ever so much nicer if he had Itachi back to realease the tension that tends to build up after a long day. Hell, Kyuubi needed him after the morning was over on most days. It was sad to say that Mornings tended to be deadly and hated the tall redhead. He was well aware of his older brother's history with Itachi, but really wished they got over what was in the past and then the older Uchiha could pound the oldest Uzumaki into the matress, the wall, the table, well, anywhere that suited their fancy, as much as he wanted. Little Naruto wasn't as innocent as he lead his siblings to believe, and he knew way more about Kyuubi's former, and only, realtionship. Shit, he even knew that Kyuubi wasn't a virgin, I mean how could he not know with the constant screaming that permated the walls when they, you know.

Then there was Gaara and his infatuation with the youngest Hyuuga heir, well, other than his younger female cousins. Naruto wasn't stupid, just slightly naive, but only slightly. He could tell that Gaara was absolutly fucking positivily in love with the man that was sitting right across the table from him. And that the pale-eyed one wanted him back, if his body language was anything to go bye, and after listening to Kyuubi's rants on un talkative Uchiha's then yes he'd say it was. He knew how to understand Neji's body language, after all he had been through a crash corse with both Kunairu and Gaara himself. He watched the Hyuuga watch Gaara who was watching Kunairu, trying to figure her out, while she watched Kyuubi, and Kyuubi watched Sasuke, who watched him, all in a never ending stalker fest. Fun huh? But anyway, he figured out that the tall brunette seemed to watch him with quite a bit of affection and lust. Right now he was going to do something about it. Yeah, he was more obsessed with other's relationships rather than his own.

(10)"_I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me_-" Oddly enough it was Kyuubi's annoying ringtone for his phone that broke them all out of their thoughts.

"Really Kyuu-oniichan? Pinocchio?" Gaara smirked, that was the first time that anyone heard him talk for a while. Kyuubi blushed and quickly picked up his phone.

(11**)"Konichiwa? ...Oh, domo sumimasen, Iidesu ka? ...Ie, Ie, Watashi no namar wa Kyuubi desu... Hai... Shosho o-machi kudasai? ...Domo arigato gozaimasu."** Kyuubi put his phone on hold, and turned to Naruto, "Why the hell did you change his ringtone and his ring back tone to 'I've got no strings?' And really did you have to do it to him? I like him." Kyuubi asked venom in his voice. Naruto trembled slightly and everyone froze. They were slightly surprised with Kyuubi's words, and Itachi was more jealous than any thing else.

"It wasn't me! It was all Kunairu's fault, she changed it, and she thought it would be perfect too! Don't hurt me!!" Naruto's arms went up to cover his face as he confessed and Kyuubi's glare switched to the giggling Kunairu. She shrugged and smirked harshly.

"So what if I did, I thought that it would be fitting seeing how we tend to fall in to his schemes, and well, he always tends to keep us out of trouble by manipualting the people who catch us." Kunairu was subjected to Kyuubi's glare once more so she trembled under his gaze. "Fine I'm sorry!! Give me the phone. I need to talk to him anyway!" She stole the phone out of his hands, (12)"**Onestamente a dio, lei lotterà con lui tutto il giorno del proprio-nessity? O lei uscirà e chiede se lei può stare con noi? ...Why voglio sapere? Bene, non è giusto che me Domandando delle menti vogliono sapere anche! ...Yes sono sicuro che non è giusto me. ...No.. Bene non ho mai pensato di esso... No, non ho bisogno di qualunque aiuto. ...Well.. nope non può dire che siano delle persone più normali. Senza riguardo, devo chiederla se lei l'ha trovato ancora? ...You ha! Che le notizie meravigliose! Realmente meraviglioso! Grande lei può portarlo qui? ...Oh, che era che lei chiamava circa? Spiacente. Mio cattivo. In ogni modo, i ragazzi mi aspettano di scendere dal telefono... Bene li dirò. Sì, l'amo anche, ora ciao**!" She handed Kyuubi the phone. "Thanks!" She chirped.

(13)"**Nein ernsthaft bin ich wirklich traurig um das Lied! Ich bedeute, dass es der Fehler alles Kunairu ist! ...No, der ich nicht liege! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie denken würden, dass von mir... Sicher, dass eine Zeit war, und Sie haben es verdient! ...I glaubt, dass ich im Recht zu der Zeit war... Ja... Eww. Ich würde nie... Stimmen Sie fein, zu habe ich es verdient... Ja erinnere mich ich an... Sie haben nicht zu gebraucht... Ich habe nie Sie auch, es war Naruto und Gaara machen nicht Sie sich erinnern an gefragt? ...Of Kurs nicht... Bezahlen Sie Aufmerksamkeit meinen Arsch... Ich bin nicht böse... Vielleicht... Hören Sie ich gehen durfte, zu geben Leute mir unheimliches Aussehen... Ja mache ich... fein... Ich liebe Sie auch, tschüs.**"

"Hey! Why didn't I get to talk to him too?! And what about Gaara?! Doesn't he deserve to either?" Whined Naruto,

"Naruto Quit your complaining, He's coming to Konoha, all the way from Japan, or France, where-ever the hell he is. You are just going to have to greet him when he get's here. Now eat." kyuubi said deadpanned. They totally forgot about the others that were sitting at their table. Said others wanted to question them about that rather weird phone call but their chance was ruined by the Briiinng! of the bell.

That ended lunch, now all they had to survive was four more periods of the day. Oh, Joy.

* * *

1-A/n: Or at least Miran and Marissa got it down... Yeah I stole this from Marissa Kay. Best friend ever! I woveded you piggy I woveded you!!

2-Happened to me in Spanish today. LOL. A friend asked me what that ment, so I told her. Another person was finishing their story, with 'In Bed,' or reading a fourtune cookie, I don't really remember. The next person was beginning their answer to some translation thingy in the book, and was saying it out loud. Then a friend was saying the last statement. All of that made me laugh really loud, causing everyone to loook at me. Again.

3-I just noticed I never described Gaara to you. Or rather how he looks in this story.

4-Once more stolen from Marissa Kay. But her refrence was to Roxas. That day was a good day. Ah, Memories.

5-Notice 'Heart' wasn't added.

6- This is totally original, and from me. (c) Lynnette Lynn Carson

7- They are very different, I have a mild case of ADHD, That sometimes ends up very huge, and serious, but that all depends on the weather and whether not the time is intresting enough for me.

8- Once more totally original, and written by me. (c) Lynnette Lynn Carson

9- Can't you tell I love lunch?

10- "I've Got No Strings" from Pinocchio

11- There's a reason this conversation is in Japanesse, I just won't reveal that to you. Anyway here's the translation:

Part-1-  
_"Good Afternoon! Oh, I'm sorry, Is it okay? No, No, My name is Kyuubi. Yes. Could you hold please? Thank you very much."_

This one I did myself!

12- This part of the conversation is in Italian.

_Honestly to god, are you going to fight with him all day about proper-nessity? Or are you going to come out and ask if you can stay with us? ...Why do I want to know? Well, it's not just me Inquiring minds want to know too! ...Yes I'm sure it's not just me. ...No... Well I've never thought about it... No, I do not need any help. ...Well... nope can't say that they are the most normal people. Regardless, I need to ask you if you've found him yet? ...You have! That wonderful news! Really wonderful! Great can you bring him here? ...Oh, that was what you were calling about? Sorry. My bad. Anyways, the boys are waiting for me to get off the phone... Alright I'll tell them. Yes, I love you too, now bye-bye!_

13- This last part of the conversation is in German. There is a reason for the languages to keep switching and I won't tell you what that is.

_No, seriously, I'm really sorry about the song! I mean it's all Kunairu's fault! ...No I am not lying! I can't believe you would think that of me... Sure that was one time, and you deserved it! ...I believe I was in the right at the time... Yes... Eww. I would never... Okay fine, I deserved it... Yes I remember... You didn't need to... I never asked you too, it was Naruto and Gaara don't you remember? ...Of course not... Pay attention my ass... I'm not angry... Maybe... Listen I got to go, people are giving me weird looks... Yes I do... fine... I love you too, bye._

* * *

"To think is to lead, but not to think, that is to follow. Your thinking is given to you."

-Lynnette Lynn Carson  
Yeah I decided to not use this quote, mostly because it didn't fit in the context.


End file.
